It was not meant to be
by PossessedBunnyPlush
Summary: Continuation after ten years since Braska defeated Sin...
1. Chapter 1

Ten years... After ten years since Sin's defeat, Melanie traveled Spira in hopes to find answers of why she was there. She had spent most of her time at sea trying to find the new Sin knowing Jecht was inside and that he was Sin. She wanted to merge in him even for a brief time and possibly take her away like he had done to Auron. She wanted to have a word with him if that would even be possible. She could remember the day when Sin was defeated, the people cheered as another calm was brought. How long would this last, she thought, before they would be in despair again and pain and they would attempt at trying to kill him in a different way, not caring about the summoners and their deaths that were to happen every single final summoning of something so powerful yet so weak... Every final summoning was possessed by Yu Yevon. She knew this... She knew all that was to happen yet she felt so stuck. She wanted to change history to maybe end something that didn't need to happen. But then that would mean not giving someone a chance at love and courage. She couldn't do that to Yuna. She let time go as it should...

There had been some nights she would dream of her home world. It always ended up as a nightmare. She could see the trees on fire, broken auroras at night filling the sky, the planet's sustainability, and four elements that lie before her in death. What did it all mean... Every day she would try to piece things together but nothing would fit. All the pieces to this puzzle were hard to locate to form the proper picture. There was no guidance. She knew where she was from. She didn't, however, remember most of the events that happened there. It was like a memory was erased so maybe she wouldn't have to remember the pain... She knew of the war but not of the outcome. Well whatever was erased was now coming back to her very slowly as the nightmares she doesn't want to see.

Everyone was enjoying their life until the sighting of Sin had happened recently. She had given up on finding him herself two years ago after traveling about, doing various jobs to earn some cash. She mostly stayed in Besaid. To her surprising, Yuna remembered Melanie. She thought maybe the child would have forgotten about her during her travels. It seems that little girl never forgets a face. Yuna at times would pull on her sleeve and want her to stay. She would talk to Melanie about how this Ronso had found her.

"He is a very kind and loving Ronso," Melanie could remember her saying. "Please tell me about your adventures," she remembered Yuna pleading with such delight in her voice.

Melanie was glad to tell her some of her trip. What she didn't realize though was that she was encouraging Yuna to become a summoner even more so than normal. That passion within that girl started to grow with no warning. Melanie had to sneek out by nightfall. As much as Yuna begged her to stay and live here, Melanie knew she couldn't. She didn't want to sleep at the temple forever. They were nice to clothe and feed her and let her find some work when it was needed, but she felt too closed in. Before she had left, she left a note on Yuna's desk. They were in the process of building her father's statue. He was about half way finished.

* * *

It had been six years since she saw Yuna. Melanie hadn't returned to Besaid since then. Her whereabouts to them would remain a mystery. Though she knew what she was doing, when she left right away, she passed up Luca and met Rin at the Inn.

"So you have returned after all these years," Rin started out a bit cheerfully as if to greet her back. He walked up to her with a smile on his face. "But why are you wearing those on your face? The sun is setting."

"The sunglasses? I always liked the silver-ish touch it had. All the badasses wear them."

A chuckle escaped from his throat. "Is that what you think of him as now?"

"I rather not talk about him," she said with some bitterness. "I'm here to lend my services for a few years. All I ask is a place to sleep and food... I don't want any pay..."

"That's such a shame really. I could hire you with all that and pay. And you plan on being here for only a few years this time?" Rin was messing with a few coins in his hands, right in front of her. "I lost a few workers... I could use all of your help, even for little pay... Please..."

The clinking sound of money was enough to draw her gaze to them. He could tell her eyes were drawn toward them as a wry grin formed on his face. She was in serious need of money. Even in her mind, she knew if she wanted to get her job done, she would need something. Rin was at least kind enough to offer. She wanted a new blade. She would have to pay for it. She wanted a new design. The list goes on...

"Fine," she finally spoke with a bit of gruff.

"If I knew any better, I say you are slightly acting like him..."

"I said I don't want to talk about him."

He handed over the coins to her. She reached out to take them and he brought up his hand to stop her.

"I know what you truly think of him... You can't hide that from Rin here. But... If it does make you feel any better, rant about it. Holding it in only brings up more of that bitterness inside..."

He now set the money in her hand. It took her a bit to finally look up at him and mouth out a thank you to him.

"I want to see you early tomorrow! I have a trip for you. Supplies need restocking and they have not arrived yet. I want you to see what's the hold up. They were supposed to be here yesterday."

"Thanks for not trying to get me on a date this time," she plainly said to him.

"A pretty woman such as yourself-"

"Should control her own path! My heart belongs to no one..."

Before he could reply, after being cut off by her, she turned her back to him and walked on to her room in the back. His face shown confusion as well as concern. There was no way to just simply state a heart belongs to no one. To remain shut out from the world, to not be grasped even by a hand if one were to fall. She was always picking herself up. But what would happen if one day she couldn't? She can't keep pushing others out of her life forever.

The room she walked in was kept well. The bed was a single and the quilts looked inviting. It was all themed out to match the colors of the walls that were painted a warm sand. The white dresser complemented it all with golden trimmings and spiraled and curved on some parts. The oval mirror sat right on top of it. She caught herself staring into the mirror.

"I don't belong here... I was supposed to end up somewhere else..." She took her sunglasses off and glared at her image. "Yet you have four years to figure this all out before your adopted brother arrives and HE returns as well..."

She removed her black haori and lied it flat on the bed, staring at the back of it. Maybe it was a good idea Rin was paying her. Ideas were forming into her mind. She looked back into the mirror at her own get up. Just a black tank top, black and white blotched pants a i bit baggy on the legs and black boots. She went back up to the mirror and took out the band that held up her hair in a ponytail. She started to mess around with it, seeing on a new look if it was good to her or not. After a short bit, she let it all fall out of her hands and stared for a good minute. Melanie walked on out her door. 

* * *

Since those ten long years had finally passed, she had started traveling again. Tidus would be here finally. He would be on Besaid by now showing off his moves in front of a team that was not doing well at all. They were the laughing stock. Everything seemed to have been going as it should... Nothing seemed to have changed other than Yuna's determination. She was wanting to do this no matter what anyone had told her. She pushed it far enough to where her mind cannot be changed. There would be no second guessing and no pauses in her words. Something was keeping that passion burning inside of her strong.

It was the path to Luca where Melanie stood at the very top part of the boat at night watching TIdus from below.

"Look who we have here," shouted a familiar voice, sounding happy. Wakka had set a hand on a shoulder of Melanie's. "Where in Spira have you been? And you cut your hair?! Why so short?"

"I would like you to keep it down please," Melanie almost pleaded while keeping her tone down.

"Yuna's been talking about you. Why did you just leave like that?"

Melanie wanted to glare at Wakka. "I had my reasons as much as a butterfly would leave its cocoon."

"Eh?" was all Wakka could say, confused on what she meant including a face that spoke, I am lost.

Melanie smiled lightly. "Lacking in the imagination department." She turned him around and pushed him back over to LuLu. "You two have a discussion anyway about that boy down there."

"How did you know?" LuLu looked at her a bit surprised about this.

"He is my brother and I don't need him coming up here seeing me... The time is not right yet untill after Luca... Let him have his fun for now. If you can, send Yuna my regards about earlier. I watched her perform the sending."

LuLu stepped on up to her. "You know so much about our world yet your brother doesn't?"

"There is a reason behind all this, LuLu. It's not that he's sick. We are not from around here at all. I hope you can understand... One day the meaning will be revealed, but not now."

"Why not," Wakka busted out.

Melanie wince at his slight yelling. "Children don't get what they want by throwing a fit."

"Hey!"

LuLu shook her head with a smile. "She is right. Wakka, we need to have this talk while we still can."

She knew what was going through Tidus' head and yet she remained silent to not be spotted by him. She wanted him to do this. That ball he was jumping for and kicking as well as hitting, his father's words plagued his head over and over on failure. He could never do it. He should've just given up. His old man would always be number one. Melanie watched that last leap along with the spin, he did it... That one kick sent that ball flying far out there. She witnessed encouragement and determination fill inside him.

"I knew you could do it," she said to him.

Tidus looked up to see who that was. Melanie was already gone. He stared up there wondering if that was who he thought it was. But that didn't matter when Wakka and his team walked up to him curious about what he just did there. Yuna was on the side, watching him as he performed that move one more time.

"That was the Jecht shot, wasn't it," Yuna asked him.

That caught TIdus a bit off guard and she shown it. "How do you know that?"

"Sir Jecht showed it to me when I was a child. He called it he Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark three." Yuna was trying to hold in a laughter while saying all that.

"You know, I thought i heard her voice up there,"Tidus spoke, changing the subject from his father. "I thought it was my sister..."

"Melanie?" Yuna asked him.

He looked at her with a bit of a surprised expression. "You know her too?"

She nodded with a partial smile. "She told me about her adventures with your father and mine. This is why I believe it's the same Jecht. She gave me a note six years ago. She mostly said she was sorry, but she had to do something. She didn't want LuLu or Wakka to be mad at her."

"What did she do?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, it wasn't anything bad. They didn't want me to become a summoner. She thought she was encouraging me. In a way, she was... But I kept that hidden well until I finally made up my mind."

"Is that how you became a summoner?"

Yuna nodded. "Well... Only part of it. My father was a great man. I wished to be like him one day... And..."

Tidus watched Yuna turn away slowly, looking at the deck they stood on. "And? You wanna find her, don't you? Maybe even make her your guardian."

Yuna only nodded. Why not have to two best known guardians that helped out your father along his journey? "I want her to join us," she finally spoke, ending the silence between them. "What would you do if you saw her again?"

Tidus didn't reject to that but he also did not look approvingly to her decision. To him, these could be two other people she was talking about probably with the same name! But it was also a hard coincidence that two different others with the same name were travelling together... Before he could even respond, a ball had hit him on the back of his head.

"Show me that move again," Wakka called out.

* * *

All that from his mind flew away like leaves in the wind when they all finally arrived. To him, it was a wondrous thing. The Blitzball stadium! As much as he wanted to join them, he knew it was their show to rise up from the falling stands. When Wakka got hurt, it was his time to shine. Tidus understood how the Luca Goers were. They were a snobby team and all that was on their mind was a way to win by any means. Even if it did resort to cheating...

As soon as the last half was in play, the whole crowd was shouting for Wakka. The game was tied to four. No one had seen a failing team actually succeed like this! It was one hell of a turn over. The goal was reached and a point was added as soon as time ran out! Wakka had won this round and everyone was off their seat cheering.

The cheering soon turned to screaming and running when fiends out of nowhere started to appear and attack in every place known possible in the stadium. It was one hell of an army! Lives were at stake. It certianly didn't take long for Auron to show up and take down a few large ones. Tidus spotted him and joined up with him. Their chances of winning against a group seemed minimal. A solar eclipse happened... All of the fiends seemed blinded and most poisoned. Auron was the only one who spotted two swords from a great distance. The tips were together, one overlapping the other... Once they parted, the eclipse went away. This didn't stop a summoning from happening... Semour had called for Anima to attack all of the fiends.

It baffled everyone on where all those fiends came from. The damage was minimal but many were injured. At least no lives were lost. Auron had pulled Tidus away from everyone else to have a private talk with him at the docks. He only wanted him to know about his father and what Jecht was. Once Tidus stopped throwing his tantrum, he asked about Melanie.

"Is she even still alive?" He asked a bit quietly.

Auron nodded. "Melanie is a tough one. It took me a while to realize that."

"Where is she?"

"Just up ahead I believe. We found her in the Inn on our journy. I have a feeling she might be there like last time. We should meet up with the others now and don't tell Yuna about Sin."

Auron had turned around and took a few steps, thinking Tidus would follow, but instead, he seemed curious.

"I think she has a right to know, though," Tidus stated. "I mean... What if she finds out later and regrets everything?"

Auron stopped and looked annoyed, yet he didn't turn around to show it. "She does, but not this soon." His brows furrowed. "I need her at her best... I hope you understand..."

Nothing had changed on the Highroad. It was still a rough road with tough and seemingly endless fights along the way till they all had finally had approaced the Inn and Shop. After Wakka had is small bicker about the Al Bhed and Auron making a good point on where her guardiens were, he walked inside to only be greeted by a blade pointed directly at his chin, merely inches away.


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond that blade was a pair of glaring eyes and her sunglasses sitting on her hair. Melanie did not look at all happy to see him. Even from his sunglasses, she could see his eyes moving, examining her blade. Both of her blades had a unique but matching design. One of them had a sun engraved on it and the other had the moon, right at the top of the point. They were designed for quick and deadly strikes. Shame they weren't made for piercing...

"Is it too late to ask for forgiveness," he asked, ending the silence in the dead air.

Melanie let her sword down once everyone else started pouring in. Tidus wasn't sure what to make of this, but he did know it was her. There was a wave of mixed emotions settling inside him.

"It IS you..." Tidus went up to her and started to chuckle. That chuckle started to form into a laugh. "It really is you!" He grabbed her hands and danced around a bit. She didn't protest like how Rikku did with him at the beginning of his journey.

Once he was done with his little happy dance, Auron approached her. Melanie gave him that cold yet sad look again. His hand went under her chin to have her look directly at him.

"I would like to test out your abilities... See how strong you are... For old time sake. It would also do you good to unleash the anger inside of you."

He let her go and walked on outside. She was a bit baffled by this. She did have mixed emotions herself dancing inside of her stomach and mind. It was almost nauseating for her.

"Old time sake?" Tidus questioned, looking at her.

"I fought him once when they arrived here," Melanie answered him while walking on out.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Wakka looked at him upset. "I thought you said you were tired! What gives!"

Auron didn't respond to him. He walked all the way out to the middle of the road.

"Is that why you lost last time?" Melanie questioned Auron.

"I now know what not to do," was his only reply to her.

"Is this really necessary?" Yuna stepped outside asking this. "You don't have to do this."

Auron had his blade drawn already and hoisted over his shoulder. "For her, it is. If you want her to be your guardian, she cannot be filled with anger clouding her very judgement."

"Anger?" Yuna looked at Melanie.

She already had her blades set into place, with her stance ready to attack or block.

"Whoop his ass, girl," Wakka rooted.

This time, she made the first attack with a mad dash, closing in her blades like scissors. Auron shielded against that diagonally. This fight lasted much longer than last time. Wakka was rooting Melanie on. Yuna was watching these two, astounded by all this. Melanie's moves were very formidable. She had amazing speed. Both of them were looking a bit worn down. Auron's strikes were getting harder and harder. Melanie took note of this. He was trying to tire her out as quickly as he could. It was working effectively. The only thing she could do now was block. As he drew his blade down upon her, she kept his at bay with her two in an X shape. He kept on pushing down and she went down along with. She was on one knee. Wakka stopped rooting. She was struggling...

Melanie's eyes grew wide in an instant. There was no way she could pull back or keep on pressing against him. She almost let out a yell just right before he finally let up on her and drew his sword back slowly. She let her arms fall and she shook her head violently as if she was trying to shake an image away.

Yuna knelt down to her. "Are you alright?"

"I thought I saw something," Melanie replied with a bit of a shaky voice. "I thought I saw a man in the same situation as myself... He looked like he could have done so much better than me though... Under the very same blade..."

"A vision?" Yuna questioned.

"Only a glimpse of it... He didn't have a weapon though... He was using his hands to keep that sword from coming down onto him."

Auron pulled Melanie up to her feet. "Where does this take place?"

She shook her head. Melanie had no idea. It was a bit odd to see him concerned as well like this. It was probably nothing, right? Even though she could feel through that vision and most of that was fear.

"Is it too late to ask for forgiveness?" Auron repeated the question from earlier, not getting an answer from Melanie then.

"You have done everything that everyone asked for from you," she replied to him finally. "You don't need to be forgiven." Melanie walked on back inside.

"I thought you did pretty good," Wakka spoke with a bit of pride. "Girl, you got speed!"

She patted Wakka's shoulder while passing him. Yuna looked to Auron with a bit of worry on her face. He looked back at her.

"Is there something I don't know?" she asked.

"I know just as much as you do, sadly." He started to head back in himself now. "But understand... She has her reasons as well for not sharing what all she knows."

* * *

By sunset, Melanie was outside, sitting on top of the shop. It was such a pretty sight to see. The orange glow, the calm waves, the calm sound... All of it just giving that calm atmosphere as if it were saying, everything is alright here. She came on down with a small leap after seeing Tidus coming right on out. She put up an arm to stop him from walking any further. He looked at her with a questionable face.

"Let her do what she needs to do for a few more seconds..."

"Ok," Tidus responded. "What is she doing?"

"Something you will see much later on."

"Can you not sound like Auron?"

"Fine, be a dick and go interupt her." She put her arm down.

"You know, in a way, you really haven't changed all that much."

Melanie nodded. "As I seen as well in myself."

"That was you, wasn't it... On the boat to Luca... You said you knew I could do it."

She waved him off now. "Go talk to her."

Her eyes followed Tidus. She watched them interact for just a moment before she pulled out a sphere. Melanie walked a bit to the left of the place and set it down once turning it on. She sat by it. She let out a sigh before she started talking.

"I know I will never return home... It's been a long time since I done one of these. I wonder if maybe I will disappear from this world like Tidus will when Sin is truly defeated once and for all. I wonder if I am just a dream myself from the fayth. Though that doesn't explain my dreams or the vision I just had earlier... I wonder who that was Auron attacked... I think it might be in the future." Melanie picked up the sphere. "It's something I want to stop... Like I have to in a way..." She turned very slowly to have it capture all of the land visible. "Why... Why do I like him so... Everyone teases me about it... But... I don't think I can face rejection... Why did he reject the high priestess?" She paused for a moment, having her sphere aimed at Yuna and Tidus. "Look at those two... Talking... I question the same thing Tidus does. Why was the use of machines bad? Back where I am from, we didn't use it so much... We worked hard to keep our community happy. There is one place that reminds me of home so much... The woods with all the glowing plants. Only imagine the leaves being more crystallized and in caves were glowing fungi. I miss home... But it's gone now."

Melanie turned it off and set it inside her sleeve in a hidden pocket. Odd enough as soon as she did, Auron was outside and had joined them in a small talk. She waited... When they all went in, she pulled the sphere back out, wanting to add something she felt she forgot.

"The sad part is... I am all alone... There have been times I cry myself to sleep or I beat up my pillow. I pity Auron. He is alone... More alone than myself... I forgot to mention... I once had a dream where I saw another me. We just stood there staring at each other... Then be both faded away in a ray of light."

Melanie turned it back off and tried to sleep for the night. She was mostly just sitting up in bed lost in thought. She had a few nights like this once in a while during the ten years passing by. She had waves of emotions running through her then. Curiosity, then disgust. Sadness, then anger. Letting it all go, then depression... She ended up shutting down completely... It was all his fault! Didn't Tidus tell Auron the same thing though? If he never did show up, she wouldn't be feeling this way. Was he really to blame though... Maybe it was time she just let it all go.

* * *

There was a shout. A pounding came at her door. Then a pair of hands shook Melanie awake before she finally came to. All she could here was a fiend was outside attacking the chocobos. Her vision was still blury, but she managed to run on out after grabbing her blades leaving everything else behind. She had to pull down her sunglasses from her head as the sun was bothering her eyes. This happened a lot. The sun irritated her eyes every day. She didn't want to tell anyone. She felt like she didn't have to. It had been that way since her arrival. This was the very same chocobo eater she fought ten years ago. A scar lined down on its face passing the eye. The eye was gone completely, leaving an empty socket. Another scar lined across its jaw. on the same side. All the scars were on its left side. It looked pretty banged up, but it looked pissed as well. Usually what doesn't kill you only toughens you up.

As soon as the monster caught sight of her, its anger flared. It kept its vision on her. Everyone else around it seemed like nothing to it. Even after ten years, this fiend was holding a grudge against her.

"This time, I won't let you get away," Melanie yelled at it.

Those claws swiped right at her. She was able to shield herself with her blades and started to catch on to its attacks yet it seemed much more aggressive acting. It didn't take too long for everyone else to jump in, yet few got knocked aside. The fiend didn't want to have anything to do with them and it tried its best to keep them at bay, as if to say, this fight only belonged to it and Melanie. The fiend was making the fight more difficult than it needed to be. Melanie tried to block the claws with her own swords, not being able to swipe away at it herself. She took note that she was still feeling weak from the last fight. She didn't recover fully or properly. The fiend was gaining burn marks and its skin was melting in those spots thanks to LuLu. It was looking pretty beat up yet it still managed to keep up its behavior. Finally it grabbed Melanie. She thought it would throw her far, yet it brought her up to its mouth. It was going to eat her instead. Both of them acted very quickly. Both of her blades were stabbed inside of his upper and lower jaw before its jaws closed shut on her.

She had felt herself being pulled away from the fiend. Long black claws... Red fur... Loud roar... Ifrit. Its other claws were dug straight into the fiend's head. Its hole body lit up in flames. Pyreflies danced out of its body and the fiend faded from existence. Ifrit had set her down and was summoned back. Melanie walked up to her fallen blades and picked them up. It was like the blood didn't exist either.

"You fought that thing before?" Tidus asked. "Why didn't you kill it then?"

"I tried to after it knocked everyone else down off the cliff. I just managed to scar it up and it ran off. I couldn't keep up with it."

Auron stood beside her now, handing over her haouri she left behind. "You weakened it down enough."

Her face went white and she snatched her haouri from him. She patted her inner pocket and felt relieved when she felt the sphere still inside. "Thanks."

"If anything dropped out of it, I would have put it back in. Sorry I woke you like that."

"You wouldn't look at something that didn't belong to you... Would you...?" Melanie looked at Auron with a bit of a serious look.

He ignored her question. "You should relax and regain your strength. Yuna, aid her. She is wounded."

Tidus watched Auron walk away from them. Yuna had come to Melanie's aid healing what she could find on her to help.

"He can be a bit of a jerk, huh?" Tidus spoke up, ending the silence.

Melanie shook her head. "If you knew of his history, I think you would understand where he's coming from."

"You never did speak much of him," Yuna chimed in.

"There was a reason why..." It wasn't something Melanie wanted to talk about.

"Well, he didn't have to act like that..."

"Tidus, I know he was with you for ten years. I know that he was responsible for you being here and there is a reason! He may seem like a jerk... He is just... cold and straight forward..."

"Did he tell you this?" Tidus asked. He loooked a bit surprised.

"No... I was told all this was to happen before I came here."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Yuna asked her now. "Who told you all this?"

"A dying god. I cannot reveal to you what is to happen. If I did that, I would only be hurting a possible future for you all. Telling you would be like messing it up. There is a chance you could try it and it would fail..."

"I don't believe that," Yuna disagreed.

"Yeah, come on! Tell us!"

"Tidus... Yuna... How I wish I could... Right now I rather focus on me... Why I am here..."

"At least a hint? Something? Anything!"

Melanie shook her head at Tidus. "I do not want to ruin anything... I fear that I will and I want you to respect that... Please... One more out of you and I will dangle you off that cliff."

"Not like you can!"

"Maybe I can get Kimarhi to," Yuna told him.

Tidus waved his hands about. "Ok ok! I won't push it!"

Yuna let out a soft giggle which got Melanie to join in. Even if it was a joke, Yuna thought it was good to see her smiling a bit for once.

"I think maybe she is right. If she were to tell us, something could go wrong. But any information of importance would be handy."

"Someone else will be telling you them so no fear." Melanie slightly backed up and lowered her head as she caught a glimpse of Auron behind Tidus.

"If you are ready to go. Our rides are waiting. We get them for free like last time." Auron didn't see Melanie lift her head up to that. "I would like Melanie to ride with me." Her head shot up directly at him. Her face screamed confusion and astonishment. At least he got a reaction out of her. "There are not enough birds."

She swore she could see a small smile under that collar. It was baffling as to why he was doing this. Did he just feel bad for her maybe? Did he think he was maybe doing the right thing? Or maybe there just wasn't enough birds!

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" Tidus faced Auron, crossing his arms. "That's my sister you're talking to..."

"You are not related."

"Hey, my mom adopted her, ok? She wanted to before she left. She sort of made it official in a way! So technically, she is my sister."

Auron asked with a teasing tone. "Does the very thought of her being around me scare you?"

"You are like... How old? Too old for her!"

"Eight years older than I," Melanie butted in, trying to hide her face as she walked passed them.

"Hey! Why do you were sunglasses like him?" Tidus looked at them both. "You really do like him, don't ya!"

Melanie stopped and did not face him to answer this. "Or maybe it's due to how bright it is out here every day? The sun does hurt my eyes a bit... It's a lot stronger here than where I come from..."

"Nah. I think you're just using that as an excuse!"

Melanie did not respond to that. She felt too agitated to bust his bubble and drop his hopes. They were already on the road of death fighting for their lives to make it to the end where death still waited for them. Basically it was a lose lose situation. Hopefully not this time. That is if the God she was talking about was right. It's a bit funny to her... She couldn't remember the size, shape, color, or even the voice of that said god. Mostly, she just wanted to go back to bed. She could feel how heavy her eyelids were. It was upsetting her so.

She didn't flinch over his touch when a hand touched her shoulder. Auron had guided her to the chocobo and helped her on up. His hands on her hips only made her let out a small tired-like grumble. It didn't bother him one bit. She was on the bird and that was all that mattered. He then propped himself up being in the back of her.

"Lean back," he told her.

Her brows furrowed and she did as told slowly.

"I will ride us slow so you can catch a few winks of rest."

Her eyes looked to Yuna. She seemed to be smiling at Melanie. She didn't know she was blushing from all this. Yuna giggled a bit before turning back around. Melanie's eyes darted about in confusion. Maybe it was how he said it? I will ride us slowly? Melanie set a palm to her head letting out another irritated grumble. As they moved, she took her moment to look up directly at him. His gaze was fixated on the road. He didn't look down to her. Melanie's eyes finally closed. It was nice enough of him to let her do this at least.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: most of this will contain dialogue from the game. Sorry I couldn't be more creative and I finally fixed a bug that sort of kept making errors happen where capitals weren't supposed to be plus they weren't seen which was odd! Yes, I am still trying to do my own dialogue and switch up only some so it's not the exact same all the time. Also I am trying to avoid making a fight end quickly in a paragraph so I will be a bit descriptive now. I need to stop taking short cuts...

* * *

The city was bright as ever during the night. The buildings touched the sky. The panels and everything else were functioning just fine, giving off the light and words they normally do. Stars were hardly seen as always. There was one problem. Where was the damage? Where were the people? Zanarkand seemed like a ghost town now, but it donned her. Melanie knew Zanarkand was really in ruins. But why was she here? It was too creepy to manage. She felt so alone standing in front of the boat where her new family was. She stared at it for a short while in a bit of amazement. She slowly went inside, trying to take her time in figuring out all this. A few pyreflies caught her attention to the far side of the room. It was that boy sitting in the corner there with his knees to his chest.

"I am dreaming," she mumbled out yet it was loud enough for him to hear and understand.

"Yes, you are," he agreed, seeming a bit cheery.

"But why am I? Am I... just a dream...?"

He let out a soft giggle. "No, not like Tidus. You are far more real than he is."

"Then why am I here?"

"You fell asleep,"he teased.

"No, I mean why am I on this world!"

He stood up. "You don't have much time anyway. You're approaching Sin."

"The operation..."

He nodded and ran on out. She followed right after him, curious as to what he was doing. He only went to the top part of the boat to look at everything before him. She tilted her head at him a bit. She was a bit confused.

"I know you understand everything. You know what is to happen... It was requested."

"By who?" she asked.

He turned around to face her. "Another time. You are there now."

"Wait, this is unfair!" But he was right... His voice was already calling out her name. She could feel herself waking up. "I wanna see you again!"

Her eyes had opened and the first words she heard was for them to get off their birds. Beyond this point, no one was allowed to go through. Not even the summoners themselves along with their guardians. It was mostly for their safety, yet to Dona, it was just useless. No one really knew what was going on other than those at their carriage. In that, was one of Sin's spawns. Auron had helped her down the same way he got her up there. Only this time, she didn't protest in any way. She took one glance at the Sin spawn.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" she asked a bit quietly.

"And stupid," Auron agreed with her taking the bird away.

"We can't do anything about it..." She sighed in disappointment.

Melanie turned around to their only way where they were not allowed to pass. Tidus was getting information about this operation that was underway after the carriage was carried onward. Everyone else was just waiting. They couldn't do a single thing about this. Melanie was starting to feel stick to her stomach. She knew the outcome. She didn't want to see it... Using one of the spawns was a good way to drag it back. It was known that Sin would always be back for its spawns. This was going to be a bloodbath...

When her gaze drifted to where Auron was, she could feel her illness feeling being replaced with rage. Who had hair like that other than Seymour... She moved her sunglasses up, just being somewhat happy to be in the shade. Her eyes felt better. She wanted to mostly keep her distance from him while Yuna approached him and bowed. How funny it was the exact same thing as the blitzball victory sign... She had her ears open on their conversation.

"We meet again, Lady Yuna," Semour began, after doing the bow back to her. "You all look so very troubled."

"It's cause you are around," Melanie said under her own breath.

"We are not allowed through it seems," Yuna stated as she faced their only way. "We only need to get through to continue on. Nothing more."

With that smug smile on his face, Seymour walked passed them. His gaze slid over to Melanie as she was drawing her sunglasses down to glare at him without him seeing. He was having a word with the guards. Melanie joined the others. Of course, they were allowed access to pass. Sadly, they were all to head to the command center.

"Thank you, your Grace" Yuna slightly bowed.

As the others slightly moved on ahead, Tidus questioned in a bit of a disgusted way. "Who does he think he is?"

Melanie wanted to hug him for that and shout out, finally someone else gets it! She restrained herself...

"He's a maester. Better get used to it, ya?" Wakka replied, setting a hand on Tidus' shoulder before moving on to catch up with the others.

Melanie mouthed, Thank you to Tidus when he looked her way as he followed Wakka. She then followed behind him and set a finger to her lips when Tidus turned around to try to ask her something. She caught on... As they were now close to everyone else, she didn't want him talking about Seymour at this moment. His shoulders slumped like a little kid's and he turned back around to continue on along with the party. It was only just up ahead where Melanie let out a sigh of annoyance. She didn't want to listen to this little speech Seymour had for the Crusaders.

"Brave Crusaders of Spira. Protectors of all Spira! Beleive in the path you have chosen, let faith be your strength! I, Seymour Guado, Maester of Yevon, will bear witness to your deeds today."

All of them had saluted, shouting "Sir" in unison.

"What's going on?" Wakka asked, not exactly happy to witness what just happened. "Why's Maester Seymour backing the Crusaders, eh? They're using the Al Bhed's machina! They're violating the teachings!"

"Even going against the teachings," Yuna began to answer him. "They're willing to risk it for the greater good. Wakka, I think Maester Seymour sees that too."

Wakka seemed stuck, as if he was the only one who was bearing witness to something false, like this shouldn't be. His words were studdered before he turned to Lulu and spoke her name hoping maybe someone was on his side.

"I can only speculate," was Lulu's only answer to him.

"Ask him yourself," Auron stepped in, seeing Seymour walk in their direction.

As everyone watched Seymour, he stopped next to Auron and Melanie.

"Ah, Sir Auron and Lady Melanie... It is an honor. I would be most interested in hearing what you've doing these past ten years, Auron..."

Melanie let out a very low growl. Auron placed a hand on her shoulder to let her know to keep calm.

"I have nothing to say about it," was his reply to Seymour. He moved passed him having Melanie follow.

That move slightly baffled Seymour. Now he focused his chat to Yuna. "Sir Auron must be a great asset as a guardian." The response he received from her was no more than admiring. This did amuse him some however. "Please, there's no need for formalities."

Wakka had stepped to the side of him having his own hand on the back of his head as if to show confusion. "Excuse me... Maester Seymour? Why is your Lordship... presently... present here... sir?"

"Please, speak as you normally would," Seymour reassured him.

"Uh... Isn't this operation against the teachings of Yevon? Aren't you going to stop them?"

"It's true... I should."

Melanie shook her head and spoke quietly. "This is what he wants anyway..."

From those sunglasses of his, she could feel that concerning look Auron was giving Melanie. He trusted her. She had no reason to be wrong or lie. He knew there was no stopping it all either. They were too motivated in defeating something too high in power. Everyone wanted this thing gone. Once they were set, there was no telling them it was all for nothing. Their deaths will mean nothing...

Seymour carried on the conversation. "However... Both the Crusaders and the Al Bhed truly wish peace for Spira. This operation Mi'ihen was born from that wish they share. Although that may be sacrilege to Yevon, their intentions are pure. And I, Seymour Guado- the person, not the maester of Yevon... As a denizen of Spira, I wish them well in their endeavor."

Still, Wakka had to protest. "But, using machina... That's bad,isnt it?"

"Pretend you didn't see them," was Seymour's simple answer.

Wakka wasn't the only one who seemed blown away by that response. "Beg your pardon, but that's not something a measter should say."

"Then pretend I didn't say it."

"You're kidding!" Wakka felt like all this just went way over his head.

Not that it mattered. Seymour took his leave. Some things he said may have made sense but his actions could not justify his means. Melanie knew what he was truly doing and she knew he was going to appear insane for everyone to bear witness for themselves. It appeared they were all to be expected at the command center. Yuna respected this man Seymour. It pained Melanie to see all this and her not saying a single word about Seymour and his main intention. She wanted to let her know so badly... But... would she even believe her... Auron does thus far. It won't mean everyone else will. Wakka on the other hand... He seemed to be at a struggle with this. Never before had he heard someone of high power in Yevon's name say such things. His world he viewed is now twisted and turned and paths seem unclear. And as Lulu stated, she wasn't picking sides.

At least the Mushroom Road wasn't as long... It was a bit difficult to take the long way but they had to. It was when they reached the top, things started to appear a bit more grim than expected. Gatta had been complaining that he wasn't in this fight. Everyone was listening in on this. Luzzu knew his orders. Gatta was just being a bit greedy in wanting to fight Sin. One may travel far but orders are orders. Luzzu finally ordered him to be at his post. wakka and Tidus then walked up to Luzzu.

"They let you through, huh?" Luzzu asked from curiosity since it was told no one else was allowed through after all.

Tidus had his arms crossed, feeling a bit bad for that boy. "Gatta desevers better..."

At least Wakka understood though when he told Tidus, "At least there's no chance he'll get hurt." But now his focus was all on Luzzu. "Why are you guys fighting, anyway? Aren't the almighty Al Bhed machina enough?"

Despite Wakka's sarcasm on the word "almighty", he still answered him truthfully. "They still need some time to get them ready. Our job is to keep Sin at bay till they're done."

Like a child, Wakka threw a bit of a tantrum right in front of Luzzu's face. He then crossed his arms and turned his back on him. To Melanie, this had to be the silliest thing ever. Wakka was just like a little kid.

"Wakka," Luzzu spoke breaking the silence between them. "I might not get another chance to say this. It's about your brother."

Lulu had jumped in between them. A bit of fear coming from her voice. "Luzzu, no!"

Finally, Wakka turns back around asking, "What?"

"I'm the one who convinced him... to enlist," Luzzu simply put, yet sounding a bit regretful.

Slowly but surely, Wakka walked up to him after looking at Lulu. She seemed a bit scared, yet mostly worried.

"I'm sorry..." Luzzu had his head fixated to the ground.

In a few moments, Wakka's fist met with Luzzu's jaw, hard which knocked Luzzu to the ground. Tidus pulled Wakka back in a hold telling him that was just enough. It didn't take long for him to cool off for Tidus to let him go in trust.

"When we used to play blitz together, Chappu used to say..." Wakka had a bit of a pause before he began speaking again. "He'd say that- when we won the cup, ya?- He'd propose to Lulu. And then one day... he goes off and becomes a Crusader. Just like that."

Luzzu had rubbed his jaw, getting up from the ground. "Chappu also said to me..." It was still a bit of a struggle for him. "That being with your girl is good. But keeping SIn far away from her is better."

Wakka faced Lulu. "Lu, you knew?"

"Luzzu told me... before we left." Even Lulu sounded like she regretted it.

Luzzu chuckled a bit. "She hit me, too."

There was a call out for everyone, A Crusader telling everyone by chocobo, telling everyone to assemble at the beach. Luzzu began to take his leave.

"Luzzu," Wakka called out to him. "Don't die out there."

"So you can hit me more?" he asked turning to face him.

Wakka smacked his own arm before raising it high. "Lots, lots more."

When Luzzu faced back to his path, Yuna got in his way, blocking him. She was afraid for his life.

"Sir Luzzu, please! Please, don't go," she pleaded.

"I have to, Yuna," Luzzu simply told her.

"Let him go," Auron stepped in. He watched Yuna dropped her arms in question. "The man has already chosen his path. As you did when you became a summoner."

Yuna stepped out of the way, hanging her head low. She knew... Bound to risk ones life to save the world they love so dear and protect what they wanted so much, yet they knew they had to let it go to defend them from afar... keep the bad from getting close... Even if it means to never be around them again... maybe...

At the highest point, it took Melanie a while as to why Wakka would walk over to a cannon and kick it due to hate alone. She had a puzzling look on her face as he held his foot in pain. Was that really necessary, she thought?

"He really hates them, huh," Tidus said, in a way understanding but still odd to him.

"Chappu... He left the sword Wakka gave him in Besaid," Lulu told him. "And he faught with an Al Bhed machina weapon instead."

"That's got nothing to do with it," Wakka shouted at them. "I just hate thes sacrilegious contraptions!"

The sound of the waves could be heard roaring constantly. The place did seem pretty grim to look at. Things were gray... The Crusaders below on the beach were preparing... The cage was opened to have the spawn join with the much larger one in a far more larger cage. It looked sturdy but it was hard to judge.

"It won't work anyway."

Yuna disagreed with Wakka. "Don't say that. It might be a hopeless campaign and it might mean defying Yevon... But the Crusaders and the Al Bhed- they're doing their best to defeat Sin. They want to rid Spira of Sin forever. And that's just what we want, too, isn't it?" She faced Wakka with sincerity. "Isn't it?"

"Hmph! All right, all right!" He crossed his arms again still not liking the idea of all this, but who would, really. "But I still think machina are bad news. They're forbidden for a reason!"

Their little talk was interrupted by Lucil who told them they should be heading into the command center. Maester Kinoc is also there. Not that Melanie much cared. She could smell death in the air. That sick feeling was returning to her. Once they entered the center, she verged off to a side to avoid the conversation between Kinoc and the party. At least mostly him and Auron. Melanie got a good view of the sea. Gray clouds covered the sky. She wanted to see the sun. She wanted them gone. Not a lick of rain but the wind blew and everything just felt so wrong...

"Do you feel like you don't belong here as well?" Yuna asked Melanie after approaching her with caution to her side.

"Ever since I found myself here ten years ago, I knew at the beginning I didn't belong here..." Melanie shook her head slowly. "But as for here, I know for sure I don't belong... There is nothing we can do, Yuna. Nothing..."

"You know what's going to happen... Don't you," Tidus stepped in.

"Don't say I should try to stop this... How many would listen to me? They are too determined to beat this thing. Using Sin spawn isn't a good idea either... And it's too late as well..." She took off her sunglasses. "We need to head down there. It's going to break out!"

Of course it was a bad idea. Melanie hurried on passed them to find a way down there. That was when they heard the noise of the barrier breaking and the caged forcefully opening. Those that were keeping watch on that cage ran off from it as the creature began to attack, swiping away at anyone it saw and doing more than just knocking them to the ground, but sending a few flying out of its way. People were already dying and Sin hasn't made its appearance just yet. This thing moved quickly so hitting it wasn't gonna be easy either.

Yuna tried to aid those who were injured while Lulu kept it distracted by sending a massive jolt of thundara to the spawn's head. It almost seemed like it was paralyzed from that for a brief moment. All hope was dropped once it found Lulu and started to charge after her. This thing could seriously take a hit! Tidus may have been a bit fast on his feet, but getting near the enraged Sin spawn was hard enough and dodging its attacks was no mere easy task.

"This may sound stupid, Tidus but run around it in circles!" Melanie hoped that he heard that from her as she came by him. "Get him confused on who to hit!"

It seemed he heard her alright. He was trying his best while avoiding those massive pinsir like arms it would normally use for blocking. It almost seemed like it was catching on when it used demi on everyone, cutting off half of their strength which nearly caused Tidus to stumble and fall. Melane took the time to make sure it would be facing away from her. Once she saw her opening, she ran up onto it a short bit and stabbed its back with both blades and hung on tight as it cried out and tried to shake her off. Lulu casted another thundara at its head. Its paralysis seemed to have lasted longer. It hadn't moved since then. Hopefully it knocked it out even if it meant for just a while.

It was just too silent. The air grew dead cold. Melanie yanked her blades off its back and looked towards the roaring waves. The water alone looked like it had a silhouette of a thousands tendrils. She started to back away, not wanting to be a part of this any longer. Sin started to rise from the water. It looked like it was covered in something black... like a protective veil-like shield of a sort. They have open fired on Sin. The black covering was taking all the blows and pieces of its spawn in a good number were falling off him and swimming right for the shore. Crusaders had charged on out there to kill any that dare come on land.

Auron grabbed Melanie's arm to pull her away from there once seeing Sin had removed the black substance and form an energy bubble. It then forced the bubble to stretch out there on shore to wipe out the army on it, fighting off the spawns still. They were all easy targets for it. No weapon they had could touch it... That Sin spawn that broke out seemed to have been moving again. It seemed much weaker than it was before. When Yuna came to, she seen Seymour dealing with the spawn. It looked so easy for him. It was finally defeated. Yet Sin was still around and it looked over at the only weapon remaining to the side. It was large and it looked like it could take out a mass number on its own. They charged it up, took careful aim, locked it and hit that fire button.

Everyone else watched from a distance as Sin now used that bubble to protect itself from that constant pulse of energy directly aimed at him. It almost seemed like a struggle between the two. Though, sadly, Sin found a way around that to force a bubble around that shot to take down the gun. Sin had won this battle. It was a quick battle and a very meaningless one. It was like trying to break open a rock using a twig. Finally, Sin took his leave and went right back under the waters.

Everything was a wreck. Piles and piles of machine lied throughout the beach as well as dead bodies to join with. Yuna performed a sending for them all. Tidus was just watching from the back, sitting on the sand.

"I see you're still here." Auron was glad enough to see him alive.

It took Tidus a few seconds to respond to that once he snapped out of it, finally realizing someone was there to talk to him. "Huh?"

Auron was just in front of him, but not facing Tidus. "Many stories ended here today... But... Yours goes on, I see."

While Auron went on his way along with Melanie by his side, he knew how much pain everyone had to be dealing with, even her. Someone who knew this was all to happen. Right now, his focus was more toward Kinoc...

"A swift retreat... Satisfied?" Auron sounded more annoyed than anything.

"What do you mean?" Kinoc asked sounding a bit confused towards this.

"Those who turned from Yevon died, while the faithful live on."

Kinoc lightly smiled. "The past ten years have changed you, I see."

"You have no idea," Melanie told him.

Auron directed his attention at her letting Kinoc take his leave. Her gaze was sort of directed at the ground. Just what did she mean by that, he thought. He set himself right in front of her and lifted up her chin to look up at him. She looked pretty empty. Everything she had been fighting back, she was finally giving up on and let the tears fall. Using that same hand that held her chin, he used his thumb to wipe away the tears.

"You never witnessed death before I take it."

She shook her head slowly. She then took his hand off her face slowly. "Why..."

"What's wrong?"

"Why are you being so nice to me out of the blue like this... I feel you are doing this to just... to make me not be so mad at you anymore."

"My question on that now... Why are you so mad at me?"

She shook her head again. "Answer me first and then I will answer yours."

"I suppose that is only fair." He smiled. "I'm not trying to do this to just see a sudden change of heart. One thing I don't understand... You been mad at me for ten years... Even after I was gone, I bet you were still upset with me. I never understood why." Seeing as to how she remained silent, he was almost giving up now. "I never married because I didn't even know her... I felt rushed into it. They all trusted me and thought I would be best for her. I was never even asked..."

Her eyes grew wide. He pulled himself away from her just a bit and took his sunglasses off. He kept is head low and his eye closed, expecting to be hit. By that look on her face, he knew she knew he invaded in her privacy, her sphere. It was not for him to look at. He did anyway. It was wrong of him and in a way, he was expecting some sort of punishment, even a sword driven into his stomach. Or at least, that was how he felt... He let that eye peek at her. Why didn't she smack him? Why didn't she pull a fist to the face like Wakka did with Luzzu? Not that it mattered. She was no longer in front of him. He truly now felt defeated. He royally screwed up.

"What was that all about?" Tidus met up with him now after watching that from a short distance. "You know what happens if you make her angry, right?"

Auron nodded. "I really wish I hadn't said a thing. I wouldn't hold it against her if she never spoke to me again."

"Ok, here is a little something I think you should do I told Wakka before the game started. You need to loosen up, man! Just breathe! If you want her to talk to you again, just get her some flowers! Girls love that stuff. And don't forget the I'm sorry note. She'll come running after you."

Auron set his sunglasses back on. "That is if she doesn't set them ablaze with a glare."

"Did you two have a fight back then or something?"

"Jecht liked to pick on her a lot, teasing about me and her. Sometimes he meant it."

"Now that you mention him... I still don't think you're right about him being Sin."

"You can even ask Melanie. She will tell you the same thing. He is Sin... And he came here to see you."

Tidus tilted his head at this, a bit baffled. "What? Why? This doesn't make any sense!"

"He came to show you what he is capable of... He wants you to kill him."

Tidus narrowed his pacing, his hands meeting together almost as a fist. Auron turned around and started walking onward.

"Hey, don't you walk away from me! I'm not through with you! Don't you run away from me," Tidus shouted at him.

"It's you who is running..."


	4. Chapter 4

The hardest question for anyone really is, how do you stay cheerful over an event where possibly hundreds just died recently? Most would tumble over and give up. Others would have a hard time and be scarred emotionally for life. But to be cheerful... is what Yuna was trying to be even during these hard times. Sin won't stop killing. Even to Tidus, it confused him greatly. After she turned around to face him and the Ronso and letting them know to hurry on up while sounding... cheerful.

"She's awfully cheerful."

Kimahri moved forth to face Tidus and for once he spoke. "In dark times she must be. She must shine bright. Now are dark times. Yuna tries hard."

"We should help her then," he agreed.

"If we worry, she tries harder." The Ronso faced the road and began on his way. "Do not frown."

"Try telling that to my sister and Auron! Those two seriously need to smile..."

The Ronso turned his head to look back at him. Then he looked to both of them up there on the road. One standing on one side as the other as far as they can go. The thread Auron tried to link was now completely detached. "Kimahri will find a way."

"Good luck, big guy."

At least it was a straight path from the aftermath. On the road though were injured people recovering and passerby willing to lend a hand anyway they can, even lending a potion if they had any. Then came the fork in the road. The others may have stopped, but Melanie tried to press on forth, knowing which path to take from here. Yuna stepped in her path after catching up to her. She was concerned for Melanie and it showed on her face.

"It will be ok," she tried to reassure Melalnie.

Sadly, Yuna had no idea really on why Melanie was heavily down. Her expression was blank. If anything, she looked tired. It was one thing piling on top of another. The weight was just getting too much to bear and she had nowhere to dump that weight.

"I want to see you smile," Yuna told her with a bit of a smile herself. "Or do I have to get one started like last time? Like when I told your brother I would have Kimahri dangle him off a cliff?"

"Yuna... I... It's..." Melanie had trouble on where to begin. "It's not about what happened... It's..."

"Hold that thought!" Yuna had moved up to the others quickly. "I think we should rest here after I get the aeon in this temple. How does that sound to everyone?"

"We can't just bypass all that, can we," Tidus asked.

Yuna shook her head. "I must go to every temple to get the aeon in order to recieve the final one. It is my duty as a summoner. Now... Everyone! On your way! I will meet up with you all after a girl chat. No boys allowed." She giggled.

That interested Lulu now. Yuna waited for everyone to pass on by. Lulu joined Yuna.

"A ladies talk?" Lulu looked to them both. "Is something going on?"

Yuna nodded and set both of her hands on Melanie's shoulders. "Now... Why don't you tell me what's going on? It's just between us girls. I promise."

Melanie tried looking up at Yuna to answer. "Auron sort of got into my personal sphere and knew about my personal things... It's like my diary..."

Lulu slowly face palmed. "Ugh... Men..."

"Oh dear... I'm sure... he... Um..."

"He seemed apologetic when he hinted it," Melanie confirmed them. "It was like he wanted me to hit him..."

"I can for you if you wish," Lulu offered, joking a bit but also being serious.

"Mm... I know this may be hard to do, but can you summarize what was in your sphere." Yuna asked her now.

Melanie hesitated. She would love to take up Lulu's offer. But did he really even deserve it? "A bit about my home. Some of my thoughts about him, too... About Sin... Yuna." Her eyes finally moved up to look at her. "You will defeat him... There is no must about it. You will."

"What was your home like? Or is that too much to ask," Lulu wondered.

"No, I can tell you... I think they are waiting though... If I were to tell you... It would be probably an hour long talk."

"Then while Yuna prays, we can talk."

"And then you can tell me about it later," Yuna added in cheerfully. "If he really was sorry, I think you should talk to him. You two have traveled with my father. I don't want to lose either of you over something like this. I trust you both with my life and I think of you as a good friend."

Melanie nodded. Yuna hurried on ahead after giving her a reassuring smile.

"I can still hit him one if you wish. A message from you to him," Lulu offered again, this time with a light smile on her face.

"That's what I love about you, Lulu. All right. Once Yuna is done, you can. In return, two years from now, I will try not to miss your big day."

Her big day? What was Lulu going to do two years from now that would be considered big? Unlike everyone else, she didn't question it. She let Melanie go to meet with the others. She followed with, keeping her mouth closed the entire way. It didn't bug her too much on what Melanie said. If more than anything, she was hoping the gal was feeling better than a few minutes ago. She did act like it, but was she feeling that truly in the inside? It might have boggled her mind, but she rather see her big day than ask about it even if it took two years.

The temple itself ripped the rock layer upon it apart after sending a spark of electricity around itself. The electricity distorted gravity around it causing the broken rock pieces to keep in alignment while hovering around the temple in place as if frozen in time. It was a pretty neat sight. For Melanie, it would never get old. It's not a common sight to see every day. She was lucky enough to see it her second time. Although, with it open like that, in a way it was informing the summoner someone else was already there. They were done and obtained the aeon. To Yuna, this was a bit concerning...

At least it wasn't Dona. It was just a man that seemed to be traveling with his brothers. Dressed in a summoner's robe of blue, white and black, the youngest almost looking almost the same while the other more looked like a warrior.

"I beg your pardon, but may I ask your name," he asked Yuna while approaching her and her group.

Yuna bowed to him in prayer. "I am summoner Yuna from the isle of Besaid."

"As I thought. The daughter of Lord Braska. You have the look of your father." He returned the same gesture. "I am Isaaru. I am a summoner just like yourself."

His younger brother bounced happily. "I'm Pacce!"

"and I am Maroda," the other guardian spoke. "We are guarding my big brother here."

"I have looked up to your father ever since I was a child. Pacce has done the same with the youngest guardian in his party."

"I found her," Pacce shouted while running up to Melanie. "Wow!"

"Am I why you became a guardian, little champ," she asked him trying to hide her sadness and acting a bit happy.

Pacce nodded. "Well, even if not, I would still help out my big brother. You gave me more of a purpose! I _really_ wanna help!"

"The key to being a guardian is to never let your sight stray away from those in need. Your brother is top priority."

"You're smart," Pacce told her happily.

"I have to be... You are brave to be out here like this at your age. Giving up is never the answer but there are times when it's not worth dying over if lives can be saved. Go back to them. They will be leaving shortly."

"Aww but I wanna stay and talk more... You're pretty cool..."

She slightly smiled. "I'm sure our paths will cross again... Right now, just keep your focus on your brother."

Maroda called for Pacce. They were all leaving now. Melanie looked over to Yuna right when their own conversation ended. It was a race to the finish, she knew. She knew as well what would become of Isaaru later though.

"You are quite good with kids." Melanie heard Auron say that but he didn't look at her, but she did look at him.

"It's a shame I will never have any..." She walked onward before he could respond. "But there is always adoption. How many children are there with dead parents?"

And how many are without children... How long must this continue? The trial ahead was surprisingly short. It was only a bit tedius to work with. Melanie found her place to sit, close by to Lulu remembering she wanted to hear a story to begin with. That moment couldn't even be short lived once Dona walked on through to "greet" them all.

"Well, well. You again," she began. Dona being her usual snobby self. "Still traveling with quite the crowd, I see."

Melanie kept her gaze on Barthello who went right up to Auron, face to face. She wanted to keep her mouth shut to let him have his moment.

"What is it, Barthello? You know this riff-raff?"

"Only I am allowed to call him that," Melanie told Dona. She ended up getting an odd look from Dona.

"You are... Auron. Are you not?" Barthello sounded just a bit hopeful on that.

That light smile could not fade from his face after hearing what Melanie just told Dona. "What of it?"

For Barthello, this was like meeting a celebrity. "Can... I shake your hand? Auron. No... Sir Auron. You're the reason I became a guardian!"

Auron couldn't help but let out a chuckle from this. He let his hand out to meet with Barthello's. He gladly accepted his hand and shook it with grace. Auron's smile only grew. He didn't think himself as a celebrity but he felt like he was being treated as such. Even Braska was being treated as such in a sense to him, though he was dead... Might as well have someone to look up to, to bring hope and courage, right?

"Thank you, sir! This means so much to me!" Even Barthello was smiling.

"Calling the personal guardian to Lord Braska riff-raff?" Wakka just had to jump in and defend Auron.

"I told you. That is my job only," Melanie informed.

"Right! Wait, what? Why?" Wakka rubbed his head in confusion facing Melanie to see if she had to be kidding.

Lulu leaned in close to her to whisper, "Did you still want me to hit him?"

Melanie smiled and whispered back. "Not as strong as the one you gave to Luzzu."

Lulu stood up and walked over to Dona. "And you call yourself a summoner?"

"Being a summoner doesn't equal fame, Dona... You don't have to gain enemies either. You already know what happens when you reach the end... So why are you boasting yourself to be the top when in reality, they will only remember you for saving everyones lives for ten years... ONLY ten years... Would you rather not be remembered as someone who cares rather than someone who just was a jerk to everyone? Or would you have me dig even further..."

Melanie had waited for a response from Dona as Dona just stared now after getting an earful from Melanie. Dona seemed speechless and angry. Her expression also showed just that. She just walked out without saying a word. Barthello chased after her.

"Just think on that for a while!" Melanie was hoping for her to turn back around from her shout. Dona never did. She was out of there... Melanie let out a sigh.

"Don't worry about her right now. So..." Lulu sat next to her. "How about that story you promised me and Yuna? Well... All of us now."

"What's going on," Wakka asked, confused.

"Gather around, boys and girls for I'm going to tell you a bit about my world."

Tidus didn't hesitate on that order. He planted his rear in front of her like a happy child getting his favorite story in story time. He pulled Wakka down to have him sit.

"My world was broken up into several parts. One continent holding something sacred... There were only five sacred elements that kept our world together. It was a struggling world... Without any of the elements, it could lead to disaster, or even death. For example, if the fire element was killed, the planet would become inactive and the core would cool down greatly."

"What were the elements," Tidus interrupted her.

"You read my mind. I was just getting to that part. Fire, water, wind, electricity and nature. But they had forms of odd animals, but one."

"Do you remember what they look like," Tidus asked.

Wakka got him into a headlock. "Stop interrupting and let her finish!"

Tidus struggled and grunted on trying to break free. "Ok, ok!"

"Yes, I do... I remember them and the one of light... and darkness..."

"Darkness?" Lulu couldn't help but question that.

Melanie nodded. "The very serpent that poisoned the planet. He was why everything was dying and there were fewer numbers of species and civilization... They were both gods... One of death and one of light. Let's just say... Darkness went too far and tried to destroy everything. He was to keep balance with light. Their purpose was to make sure things would go in a full circle. The god of light did stop him though. Only... to cause his own death in the process... Because life and death were disturbed and gone... No one could die. But no one could live either..."

"But you are here."

Melanie looked to Lulu. "I am... It was his wish that at least one element were to stay alive... I don't remember everything though. I can't even remember the events either of the great war... I think he took them from me so I wouldn't have to relive that horrible nightmare... And... He told me everything about this world I am on now. What is going on with it and..."

"And what?" Tidus broke the silence. "Come on. Tell us."

"To help someone..."

Melanie stood up and walked out of the place.

"Hey wait!" Tidus scrambled up off the floor to chase after her. "You can't just leave!" He grabbed her arm to stop her from going any further. "Hey, you can't just walk out on us like that. I think I know who you're talking about too."

"Tidus, just let me go... I already fucked up... I felt this was all just set up..."

"No way. I can't let you just leave... I know you are going through pain... But you can't quit on us!"

"This is all so very pointless..."

"Hey, you know what's gonna happen, right? We beat Sin, don't we?"

Melanie only nodded.

"See? This is good! So... Can you stop hating him now? That's my job!"

"Tidus, let her go." Auron was at the doorway. "Leave her be. She can hate me all she wants."

Tidus did let her go. "Will you just stay by her side or something?"

"Only if she will allow it. You can't force her."

"Just..." Tidus threw his arms up in defeat. "Do something! I don't like seeing her this way... Kimahri said he will find a way!" Tidus was beginning to sound a bit hopeful, setting his hands on his hips. "He told me he would."

"Kimahri?" Auron quirked a brow at him.

"Yeah! You'll see!"

Melanie slowly moved up to Auron, keeping her gaze fixated on his chest, trying hard to not look at his face.

"You do have every right to hate me."

"I'm going to rent me a room for the night... We can talk there..."

"In privacy... I understand. Yuna should be done soon. Will you join us back inside?"

She brushed passed him slowly entering back inside to join the gang.

"What did you do to her back then to make her hate you so much? Besides my dad picking on her even, I mean..." Tidus stood by Auron, being nosy once again getting right in his face. "I mean... you aren't that cold of a person... So, what did you do?"

"It's a little hard to explain..."

"Try me!"

"I will show you later." Auron joined back to the others himself.

* * *

Yuna came out finally after a good while. Kimahri was there to catch her from exhaustion. Her times in the chamber were decreasing with each visit. She was becoming stronger and getting better. Once she was able to stand on her own feet, she looked over to Melanie.

"I want to hear more soon," she told Melanie.

"You heard everything?" Melanie was a bit surprised at this. She thought she would be too busy focusing on praying to the fayth to even hear her.

Yuna nodded. "You... said you were an element?"

"I was important, yes. Even things in our world, nothing is invincible. There is no such thing. Even if you are immortal, you can still possess a weakness."

"Are you immortal?"

Melanie looked a bit puzzled at that. Not once has she found a way to find out. She could be easily taken down like any of her friends could. She neve felt a surge of her own power run through her. Only a bit had carried on to allow an overdrive ability just like everyone else has. She was an equal here. She was too caught up in her stress, she never evne once asked herself this.

"I'm going to say no," she finally answered Yuna. "I feel the same as anyone here and I can die just as easily, so no... I don't think so."

"And what if you are?"

"Then that will be something to think about... You should rest... For once, I will try to do the same thing."

Melanie took her leave. She shut the door behind her once she was in her room and pulled out her sphere. She tilted her head at it... There was something on there she didn't record. She was ready to break it but this interested her. Maybe it recorded by accident... Yet again, the switches are... She finally turned the thing on and watched as Auron appeared. She let out an annoyed sigh and sat down on the chair.

"I saw everything," it started out with him sounding like he regretted it. "I know you will be mad at me again, but I do need you to know, I won't tell anyone. You don't know how right you are either... about me... I hope you can catch this before you throw this or break this. I owe you... I messed up... Bad..."

It was short and sweet. It turned off. That was it... She just stared at it for a while... She was compelled to throw it against the wall, but then again she wanted to just keep it as it was. Everything was ruined but perfect at the same time. At least he never lied to her. He did look like he did regret it big time. No wonder why he allowed her to hit him, yet she refused and moved on. She had felt her heart shatter when he hinted it that day. She never knew why he never married... He told her why... But then there was the whole matter in being immortal... Ten years she never questioned this if her real self crossed over or not. She never even bothered looking at herself properly either... Her pointed ears were gone. Snow white hair was dirty blond. Auburn eyes were just plain sky blue. What more could she not remember! It was starting to tick her off inside. Yet, that dream she had before... Her counterpart had all of them... Was she separated from that maybe? If so, there was no way she could be immortal. She was just living a normal life and struggling to survive just as much as anyone else here

That deep thought was interrupted when the door opened. Auron was rubbing his jaw. He shut the door silently and looked over at her. Melanie was staring at him with a bit of an amazed look, like she had already forgotten he would be showing up to have a private talk.

"I got your message," he started out to kill off the silence. Not that he was expecting a hello from her, but the dead silent air was bothering him. "And I see you got mine."

He flinched when she slammed a fist right into the sphere. To her, there was no point in keeping it. It was all meaningless now... It was all nice, but not worth keeping. No matter how perfect and ruined it felt.

"What message? What sphere?" She shrugged, trying to contain her anger.

He could see what she was trying to hint at. "You don't need to hide yourself from us. It won't effect our future if that is what you are worried about."

"I was using it to hopefully get something going! I didn't want to hide it..." She gritted her teeth. "I was trying to find some answers for me... This is my story alone... I don't need anyone involved."

"Stop running..." He met face to face with her. "You are starting a different life here and you might not be the same being you mentioned before. You shouldn't worry about finding who you were in your past. This is the now. Don't make your past define who you are in your future."

"You really don't understand..."

"No, I do. And I don't need you making the same mistake."

Melanie hesitated... "Did she get you hard...?"

"I could taste a bit of blood from that punch." He could see how displeased she looked now, yet he only smiled. "Wakka was shocked until she explained a bit of it. Now he's just confused. I'm guessing you didn't want her to hit that hard."

She only shook her head, not responding with words.

"Your hand is bleeding..."

She looked at it seeing a few cuts. It wasn't that bad. Some shards existed onto her cuts, but she wasn't bleeding if anything just red with a few dots of blood escaping and dripping off her skin. She wasn't too worried about it. She turned around to search for a towel. He took her hand and she froze in place. He let his arm slide out of the hold he had from his haori and began to pick at the shards. She looked back at this slowly.

"Why didn't you become a summoner yourself? Try to take matters into your own hands?"

She shook her head. "It's not my place. I could have messed everything up and..."

"And what?"

"I... wouldn't have a guardian..."

"You would want me, right?"

Auron looked up at her face, only seeing her gaze was focused on his hand. She couldn't respond. He already knew the answer. He looked her hand over to make sure he got everything, even the smallest of pieces. He went right back to work.

"You didn't have to do that you know," he said to her.

"I-"

"You were angry, I know. I don't really blame you." He let her hand go feeling hers only tightened around his. "Melanie..."

She looked up at him rather quickly.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Yeah, I... I mean... I..."

"Then I will stay."

He removed his jug from his belt and set that onto the table. When he fiddled with his belt, he could see her doing nothing, but blushing while watching. That didn't stop him. He was undressing before her. Mostly just tackling the larger elements that was on him. Everything else he left alone while putting his haori onto the chair she sat on.

"Are you going to bed in that? Won't it be uncomfortable?"

At first, that question alone made her feel uneasy, but he was right. She stood to get hers off. She stopped when she felt his hand tracing the pattern on her back.

"I never seen this symbol before... What is it of," he asked her.

She waited for his hand to leave and she pulled it all off to turn it over to get a look at it. The moon and the sun combined... A star in the middle... Four wings were on the moon side. "It's the symbol of the divine being..."

"I never seen that before."

"Even when you were getting me on that giant chicken?"

"I might have forgotten... My focus was on you getting your rest when you needed it."

She lied it on top of his own on the chair. Her gaze went over to his large jug. "What's inside of that anyway? It reads 'nog' on it, but that's not really what's in there, is it?"

"It's not something you should drink either."

"I seen you use that though in one tough battle. What is it?"

"Something you don't want to drink to wash your sorrows away."

"Is that what you did," she asked him now, very curious.

He only shook his head.

"Auron, do you actually care or... are you just trying to get me to not be mad at you anymore?"

"Both."

"Then... will you stay?"

To him, this sounded different than what he asked before. "What do you mean?"

"Just... Will you stay... Just yes or no..."

He was a bit confused. "Yes." Maybe she just wanted to be reassured, he thought.

She moved to the bed and lied down on her side kicking off her boots that way and letting them fall to the floor with a thud. It was sort of funny in a way. She was acting a bit like Tidus. It was strange, too that she did look related to him. His arm wrapped around her once he was on the bed behind her. She felt the impulse on turning around and face him. Instead, she let her hands touch his arm and closed her eyes to try and sleep. This was a good start, she thought. But could it go any further... Would that even be right... His hold on her grew a bit tight. Then she started to think it wouldn't matter anymore. Who cares if it's right.

"Do you not like children?"

Her eyes opened in an instant. "I just think I won't make a good mother, is all..."

Judging by that tone, he could tell she was lying. "I felt something skip a beat. You don't need to hide anything about yourself."

"Are you hiding anything from me?"

He shifted a bit uncomfortably. She let it be now. She only rubbed his arm to let him know that it's ok. Once again she tried to close her eyes to only be bothered by him again.

"If you are an element, what one is that?"

She took in a deep silent breath slowly and let it out just as slow. "A masked deer was deep in the forest near the spring of healing where he could walk on it... A red wolf with horns for a crown was deep in the hot mountains... The humanoid fish with large beautiful fins was hard to find in the ocean... A bird with arms and legs was the same but for the sky... And lightning resided in the city to watch over the village... To grow and flourish. That's what I did... Are you going to bed with those sunglasses on?"

"Why not? Don't all the bad asses wear them?"

"Dammit Rin," she whispered, but he still heard it. She turned to face him and took them off him. "You have nice ey- ..." Melanie let out a grunt. "Eye..."

He couldn't help but smile at that. "I think they're distracting."

She raised a brow at him. "Is that really such a bad thing?"

She pressed her head under his chin and closed her eyes for the third time.


End file.
